robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Toonvision (TheMagRBLX)
Not to be confused with the channel of the same name currently owned by Lava Lamp Entertainment. Toonvision (stylized as both ToonVision and toonvision), formerly known as RMC Kids, was a Robloxian television block and channel owned by Dipper Fresh Communications and BBC Networks. It was aimed at children ages 5-14. History The block launched on August 17, 2015 on RMC (as RMC Kids, prior to the name change), while the channel launched on September 7, 2015. At some point following the initial channel's launch, Bloxia, the successor to BBC Networks, took full control of Toonvision. The channel relaunched under that ownership on June 3, 2017 (a date specifically picked to create competition with the launch of rTV Networks' rTV3, also launching that day). Bloxia then closed the channel on July 12, 2017. Following the closure, the "Toonvision" name was sold off to Lava Lamp Entertainment, who initially wanted to call their Robloxian kids' channel Toonvision but couldn't due to the existence of this version of ToonVision (the channel launched as Cartoon Everything in January 2017, and was rebranded as Toonvision in July 2018). CE will take the Toonvision name in 2018, to match its new sister channel, ToonToo. Since the closure of ToonVision, both of the channel's former owners have announced or launched other channels in this genre. Dipper Fresh Communications' successor, Hexahedron Television Networks, partnered again with Bloxia to create Hoot Kids in spring 2017; the channel folded on June 14, 2017. HTN is now working solo on a new channel in Toony, and Bloxia owned a Robloxian version of CBBC for a time before the company, now known as RBC, relaunched their other former kids channel, Cartoon Network Roblox, briefly in the summer of 2018. Most of the former Toonvision's shows have since moved to other channels. Programming Toonvision Channel Acquired * Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil (September 7, 2015 - ?; now on rTV3) * Mystery Hunters (September 7, 2015 - ?) * Motorcity ''(September 21, 2015 - ?; now on rTV3 and rTV3 GT) * ''Cyberchase ''(September 9, 2015 - ?; moved to Hoot Kids and later Toony) * ''We Bare Bears '' (September 7, 2015 - present; moved to DogeTV, later to Lava Lamp Entertainment's Toonvision) * ''Ed, Edd n Eddy (September 9, 2015 - ?; now on ToonToo) * Chowder (September 7, 2015 - ?; now on ToonToo and DogeTV) * Steven Universe (September 7, 2015 - July 12, 2017, now on DogeTV) * Gravity Falls (September 7, 2015 - ?; moved to Cartoon Everything and then DogeTV, now on rTV3) * Invader Zim ''(September 7, 2015 - ?; moved to Clubclubtv) * ''Where On Earth Is Carmen SanDiego? (September 7, 2015 - ?; moved to Hoot Kids and later Toony) Original Series * InVision (September 12, 2015) ToonVision Block * Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman (August 17, 2015 - ?) * My Life As A Teenage Robot (August 17, 2015 - ?) * Over The Garden Wall (August 17, 2015 - ?) * Adventure Time (August 17, 2015 - ?; now on rTV3, rTV3+, rTV3 GT, and rTV Fun) * Lab Rats (September 7, 2015 - ?; slated for rTV3 GT) * Pokemon (September 9, 2015 - ?; moved to Lava Lamp Entertainment's Toonvision) * Animorphs (September 21, 2015 - ?; moved to Hoot Kids and later Toony) Category:Networks